


big brother

by watergator



Series: distract yourself with fics, it’s gonna be okay [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Australia, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Fluff, M/M, pre coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: martyn has some thoughts during one night in australia
Relationships: Cornelia Dahlgren/Martyn Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: distract yourself with fics, it’s gonna be okay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663378
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	big brother

There’s laughter coming from the other side of the wall. It’s light and giggly and it makes Martyn smile where he’s laying on the other side.

Cornelia has her nose buried into the book she’s reading, and when Martyn looks over at her; body glistening with that sun kissed Australian look, he smiles.

“Do you think holidays make you fall more in love?” He asks.

She looks up and him, blinking for a moment until she gives him a toothy grin.

“Eh?” She laughs in a huffed breath, clearly amused by his sudden soppiness.

Martyn adjusts where he is, propping himself up on an elbow to look at her properly.

“Holidays,” he repeats. “You ever notice they’re like. Different? On holiday.” He says, nodding to the wall behind him as if to emphasise who he’s referring to.

He watches as she carefully folds the corner of her page over, and shuts it, letting it land on her bare, outstretched legs, as she hums, thinking.

There’s hushed voices that float through the room, and then another round of laughter.

“I think it just gives them a chance to be themselves, y’know?”

Martyn looks down at where his fingers are intertwined with one another, as he chews the inside of his cheek.

He thinks about how much Phil has changed over the years. How different he’s become.

He’s the same strange and weird and wonderful little brother he’s grown to love and appreciate. But Phil’s moulded himself into something ever more spectacular than that. He’s burst out of the smaller shell he once created for himself, and now he’s fit himself into a bigger, more comfier one.

“I worry about him,” Martyn admits, flickering his eyes back up to meet the soft gaze of his almost-wife.

“I know they say they’re ready, and I bet they are. But it’s still scary, innit?”

Cornelia, soft and patient as ever, reaches over and takes his worrying hands in hers. They’re gentle and warm and familiar.

“They’ve been wanting for this a long time,” she whispers to him. “Nobody knows that better than them.”

Martyn sighs. “I know. I’m just. I guess I’m just glad they’re not doing it in the middle of the tour anymore.”

A thumb runs over his knuckles. 

She pauses before she speaks, like she’s choosing her words rather carefully. 

“I think they’ll do what’s best for them. We know that. If Dan wants to make that video, I’m sure he's probably spent countless amounts of nights talking to Phil about it, as well as when the best time for it is.”

Martyn’s able to huff a laugh as he imagines the scenario. He knows how much Dan can over complicate things, and with Phil’s hypochondriac mind, he’s sure it isn’t always such an easy mix.

“Do you think they’ll be alright?” Martyn asks quietly.

He loves his brother to death. And he loves Dan too. He has that big brother urge to just wrap himself around them and protect them from the world. Everytime he reads an article talking of homophobic acts or crimes that happen, even in their city back home, he can’t help but have his stomach twist up in anxious knots, unwilling to unravel themselves.

Cornelia squeezes his hands and smiles at him.

“They’ll be alright,” she assures him. “They’re always alright.”

Martyn smiles back just as he heard Dan roar with laughter, and then Phil’s giggles attempts to shush him. Maybe they had too much wine at dinner, or maybe it’s the Australian air that’s getting to them.

Cornelia leans over and presses her soft lips to his, and they linger there, as their eyes flutter shut.

When they pull away, he feels that knot in his stomach slowly starting to loosen and feel more relaxed.

Maybe it’s the alcohol and the atmosphere, or maybe it’s just all of that and love combined.

Either way, Martyn knows that Cornelia is right.

Things will be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
